


Drag

by Nanaea



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blind Character, Bottom Tony Stark, Challenge Response, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, IronDevil, M/M, Oneshot, POV Matt Murdock, POV Third Person Limited, Quickies, Rare Pairings, Senses, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaea/pseuds/Nanaea
Summary: Halloween in Hell's Kitchen. Tony and Matt are supposed to go out, but Matt's dragging his heels.





	Drag

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [EFFN](http://www.evocativefics.net/index.php) Halloween Challenge '09 issued by [Dazzledfirestar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar):
> 
> Requirements:
> 
> ~ 1500 words MAX  
> ~ Must take place on Halloween  
> ~ Must include a last minute costume idea  
> ~ Candy, pranks and trick or treating should be mentioned
> 
> Beta'd by the goddess of Marvel knowledge [Dazzledfirestar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar) and the wonderfully helpful [Samuraiter]()

Someone was coming up the stairs. The click of high heels against the treads confused him at first, but there was no mistaking that gait. Matt walked over to the door and opened it before Tony could even raise his fist to knock.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"You stomp," Matt stated. "Besides, I could smell your aftershave underneath all that flowery perfume."  
  
"You like it?"  
  
Matt grunted noncommittally. The scent might have been tolerable if Tony hadn't been so heavy-handed with it. "I don't know why you wasted your money on the expensive stuff. It's not like you'll ever wear it again." He didn't have to see Tony's blasé shrug to know the reason. Tony always had to have the best.  
  
"Why aren't you ready?" There was a hint of reproach in Tony's voice. "And don't tell me you forgot about the party. I won't buy it."  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"Look," he sighed. "I hate Halloween, all right? It's just another excuse for all the hoodlums to play pranks and steal candy from the trick-or-treaters. As if I don't have enough problems keeping this neighborhood safe."  
  
Tony took a step towards him and the heat of his body pressed against Matt, making him acutely aware of Tony's nearness. "You need a night off. Relax. Have some fun."  
  
Matt shook his head. "A costume party isn't my idea of fun."  
  
"I'm sure I can make it worth your while."  
  
Tony's husky promise sent a shiver skittering all the way down to the base of Matt's spine. A shiver that Matt suppressed. There would be no room for compromise if Tony suspected that he already had what he wanted. "What's with the heels anyway - what are you wearing?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Tony did a little jiggle and suddenly the air was filled with the tinkling of hundreds - no, thousands - of tiny glass beads. The sonar-like image in Matt's brain scrambled at the sound, a nimbus of static surrounding Tony from chest to mid thigh. Eventually it settled into a picture of softly swaying fringe.  
  
"A flapper?" Matt snorted. "What color is it?"  
  
"Blue."  
  
"To match your eyes, I suppose?"  
  
"No. To match yours."  
  
Tony drew Matt to him, silencing him even as Matt opened his mouth to speak. His tongue swept away the bitter, half-formed retort and swallowed it down along with a nearly inaudible sigh that escaped Matt's control despite his best efforts. Matt made up for it, however, by trying to take charge of the kiss. He could taste the lipstick Tony wore, feel the waxiness of it coat his own lips as they battled each other for dominance. Tony's grip on his arms was almost painful. Matt's hands fisted into the beaded fringe of Tony's dress, the faceted glass biting into his sensitive fingertips. He tugged and pulled at the fabric, determined to get to the flesh underneath.  
  
"You're going to rip it," Tony warned in a breathy whisper.  
  
"Good," Matt growled. "Then we won't have to go to the damn party."  
  
"Oh, no." Tony pried Matt's hands loose and pushed him away. "You're not getting out of it that easy."  
  
"Come on, Tony. I know you're just as turned on as I am. I can hear the way your pulse is racing through your veins. And I can just imagine how your dick must be throbbing with all that blood rushing to it...." Matt took a step closer. He could feel the other man's temperature rising along with his desire. "Are you really going to say no?"  
  
Tony's voice was low, almost choked when he answered. "No. I'm not." He fumbled with something hanging from his shoulder. As he dug around in it, Matt realized that it was a hand bag. Tony pressed a small, square package with a tell-tale ring into Matt's hand and then tossed the purse onto the hall table. Without a word, he turned and headed for the living room.  
  
Matt followed him down the hall, admiring the way the high heels made Tony's normally confident stride almost feminine. When he reached the black leather couch, Tony stopped. Matt came up behind him, put his hands on Tony's hips, pulled him closer, and got a mouth full of feathers as he leaned in to nibble on Tony's neck.  
  
"Dammit! You might have warned me about the boa," he spat.  
  
Tony shrugged, setting the feathers fluttering about his shoulders. "I figured you would have noticed it by now."  
  
"Take it off."  
  
"Fine," Tony said, removing the offending article and tossing it onto the couch. "But I have plans involving those feathers later."  
  
"I bet you do," Matt whispered against Tony's ear and smiled when he shuddered in reaction. "Bend over."  
  
"I love it when you get forceful," Tony teased, but his hands went to the back of the couch as instructed.  
  
Matt slid his hands down over the beaded fringe until he felt bare skin. He started to push the fabric out his way, but Tony grabbed his left hand and urged it lower. It didn't take Matt long to figure out why. The usual coarse texture of body hair was conspicuously missing. He let his fingertips drift over Tony's thighs, enjoying the strange smoothness of his lover's flesh. Just above his knee Matt encountered a thin roll of silk, and below that an elastic garter covered in satin and lace, holding the stocking up. "You really went all out," he said. "Did you rouge your knees too?"  
  
Tony shook his head, or, at least, Matt thought he did because he didn't answer save for a quivering sigh when Matt's hands slid back up and disappeared under the hem of the dress. Matt was a little disappointed that Tony was wearing his customary silk boxers. He half-expected to find that Tony had forgone underwear altogether or carried the drag act to its logical extreme. Not that it mattered as he pulled them down. The only thing he cared about at that particular moment was getting inside Tony's ass.  
  
"Hurry...."  
  
The raw need in Tony's voice echoed the urgency he felt. He made quick work of his fly, tore the foil package open, and rolled the slippery condom down his shaft. He had to fumble a bit, using his hands to guide himself into position, due to the extra three inches Tony's shoes added to his already 6'1" frame, but once Matt found his angle he shoved his cock into Tony without any further foreplay. "God, I love it when you make that sound," he said when Tony groaned, half in pleasure - half in pain, at the intrusion.  
  
"Shut up and fuck me," Tony ordered.  
  
Matt was more than happy to oblige. Later, after their initial desire was sated, after the infernal costume party was over - for Matt knew this was only a temporary diversion - there would be time for gentleness. There would be time to roll those silk stockings off Tony's legs and trail his tongue all over that smooth skin, and time for whatever Tony had in mind for all those feathers.... But right now there was only the heat of Tony's body wrapped around him, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the grunts and groans they both made, the salty taste of sweat as he licked his lips, and the smell of musk under all the cologne and perfume.  
  
Their first encounter was always over too soon. Neither one of them were able to hold back the tension that had built during the hours that they were apart. Tony broke first with a strangled moan. His body shuddered and spasmed around Matt, shattering his lover's control and drawing a deep groan of completion from him.  
  
They took a few minutes to catch their breath and then broke apart.  
  
"I'm gonna go get cleaned up," Tony said, heading for the bathroom. "I expect you to be ready to leave when I get out."  
  
"I don't have a costume," Matt said, hoping to get off the hook even though he knew it wouldn't make any difference. "And don't even suggest the Daredevil costume - you know I can't go out in that."  
  
"Just put on a suit and tie like you usually do."  
  
"And what? Go as a lawyer?"  
  
"I can't think of anything scarier."  
  


~ _fin_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Matt or Tony. I just like to play with them. I do this purely for my own enjoyment. I make no money from it, claim no rights to it, and have a mortal fear of lawyers (with the exception of Mr. Murdock).


End file.
